1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device that ejects liquid from an ejecting head onto a recording medium supported on the outer peripheral surface of a rotating drum, and particularly to a technique for cooling the rotating drum.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,476 describes a printer that ejects ink from a print head onto the outer peripheral surface of a drum so as to record an image. In this printer, ink on the drum is cooled and solidified by means of the drum, and then the ink is transferred to a print medium constituting a nip together with the drum, thereby printing an image on the print medium. To cool the ink by means of the drum effectively, the drum is cooled with an airflow generated by a fan. Specifically, the fan axially faces a hollow portion axially penetrating the drum, and generates an airflow that cools the drum while passing through the hollow portion (see FIG. 11).